Tennis Shoes, Rackets, and Balls, Oh My!
by FlitterFlutterFly
Summary: A collection of my Prince of Tennis oneshots. Multiple different slash pairings. Current highest rating is T, will probably go up in the future. First chapter has all the story summaries. Latest chapter is a Perfect Pair (Tezuka/Fuji) story.
1. Summary List

All my Prince of Tennis oneshots are here as separate stand alone "chapters". If you wish to read/favorite them as separate entities, they still exist separately on my ao3 account (also FlitterFlutterFly).

Feel free to skip around to what stories sound interesting to you. Each will have individual pairing lists, warnings, and other notes within that "chapter".

* * *

**1 - **This Summary List

**2 - Oblivious**

Tachibana An is tired of her onii-san's stupidity. I mean, it's obvious he likes Tezuka. Now how to make him realize... Tezuka/Tachibana. Rated K+. ~500 words.

**3 - Of Watching and Understanding**

He watched him. Just like always. He watched and through it all said nothing. Kachiro/Kaidou. Rated T. ~750 words.

**4 - Stray Neko**

Eiji is a neko—a sub-breed of humans with cat ears and a tail. Oishi doesn't quite know what to think about the neko following him home like a stray cat. AU. Eiji/Oishi. Rated T. ~2,000 words.

**5 - The Little Masochist**

There was no one who knew Fuji Shuusuke better than Tezuka Kunimitsu, so it wasn't too surprising that Kunimitsu was the first to realize that Fuji wasn't as much of a sadist as everyone thought. Tezuka/Fuji S. Rated T. ~1,750 words.


	2. Oblivious (TachibanaTezuka)

**Title: **Oblivious  
**Summary: **Tachibana An is tired of her onii-san's stupidity. I mean, it's obvious he likes Tezuka. Now how to make him realize...  
**Genres: **Humor, Drabble  
**Pairing: **Tachibana/Tezuka, side Kamio/Shinji  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **None  
**Notes: **Very short almost crack!fic.

* * *

I looked at my brother, annoyed. What won't he accept the truth?

You see, it had started out like any other day. My brother, Tachibana Kippei, and I were walking home from tennis practice. Now usually on Mondays, which it was, Onii-san would never think about making a stop on the way home because his favorite show would come on at 6 and—with tennis practice—he had to rush home to make it on time.

But today, as we were walking home, my brother happened to spot Tezuka Kunimitsu walking out of the sports store. Immediately, Onii-san veered off course and went to go talk to him. Soon, they had agreed on a match. I followed silently, trying to be as discreet as possible, else my onii-san would remember my presence and tell me to go home.

They reached the courts and started playing heated game. I love tennis, so I could tell something no outsider would have been able to tell. This game was a confession of their love for each other! Come on, it was obvious. Every hit, every miss, it all made up one huge love confession.

Okay, so maybe I'm over exaggerating things. Still, it made me pretty sure they both had feeling for each other. Unfortunately, my onii-san was usually really bad at noticing these things. I knew they liked each other, now what to do about it... Well, I had to get them together, of course!

Maybe I've been hanging out with Fuji too much. But hey, it worked for Akira and Ibu, so why not for my onii-san? Kami knows he needs it.

With that in mind, I set about making a plan of action. First, trick Onii-san into going for a walk in the park. Then, get a beehive and an old teddy bear, and some ice cream….

"An!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Onii-san was looking at me with a weird expression on his face. It seemed he and Tezuka had finished their match.

"Hai, Onii-san? Uh, nice match." I said nervously, waiting for the lecture.

"Thanks. You didn't have to wait though. I'll be back later tonight, so why don't you just go home." Onii-san smiled slightly and walked in the other direction.

I was about to ask what he meant, when I saw Tezuka waiting for him.

"Okay Onii-san! Have fun!" I called after him, watching as the two captains walked off together, hand in hand. I guess I didn't need to do anything. My onii-san isn't really that oblivious after all.


	3. Of Watching & Understand (KachiroKaidou)

**Title: **Of Watching and Understanding  
**Summary: **He watched him. Just like always. He watched and through it all said nothing.  
**Genres: **Romance  
**Pairing: **Kachiro/Kaidou  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Spoilers to the end of the anime  
**Notes: **Based off an idea sparked in episode 4, from when Kachiro attempted to spy on Kaidoh and got a ball to the face.

* * *

He watched _him_. Just like always. He watched _him_ play all his games; sometimes even missing Echizen's to see _his_. He watched with baited breath as _he_ discovered the Boomerang Snake. He watched as _he_ triumphed and lost. He watched, silent support. He watched with white-hot jealousy as Inui helped _him_, knowing it was for the best but still upset. He watched as _he_ became doubles partners first with Inui and then Momo. He watched—and through it all said nothing.

...

"We did it Kachiro! Seigaku won!" Horio was ecstatic and Kachiro had to smile. Yes, they had won nationals. He was exited of course, happy, but in a way he was also sad. Nothing would be the same again after this.

He was right. The end of the year came and went. The seniors left and Seigaku's best team was gone. Echizen went off to America, leaving them all behind. Then dawned the new school year. Of course _he _was the new Buchou, with Momo his FukaBuchou. Kachiro and Horio both made regulars, with Katsuo barely not making the cut.

Kachiro was surprised, of course, to make the team. Sure, he had improved, but he knew he was nowhere near close to _his _level. But apparently he was closer than he thought. After one particularly grueling training session, _he _came up to him.

"You've improved." Only after years of observation was Kachiro able to detect pleasure hidden beneath the harsh tone. The second year practically glowed with pride at the compliment.

"Thank you, Buchou." Kachiro said respectfully, daring for once to meet his eyes. What he saw there almost made him drop his racket.

Curiosity? What was there about boring Kachiro to make _him_ curious?

"You've been watching me." _His_ voice was lower now. Almost, gentle. Kachiro forgot to breath.

"Ye- yes," he stammered out.

"Why?" The all-important question.

"Because…" How was he supposed to answer that? He barely knew the answer himself.

"Because?" _He_ almost sounded amused. But then _he_ hissed and the mood was lost. "Answer me."

Kachiro looked over his shoulder for a second before meeting _his_ eyes one more, and possibly one last time.

"Because I love you, Kaidou-Buchou."

The answer seemed to shock _him_, for _he_ didn't speak for several more minutes. Kachiro forced himself to continue looking into _his_ eyes.

"I'm not..." Kaidou licked his lips, seeming almost unsure. "I'm not a good person to love."

Kachiro smiled softly. "I know, and I don't care."

Kaidoh smiled then as well. Though, to anyone who hadn't watched _him_ as long as Kachiro it would have looked like a scowl. The once dubbed 'viper' placed a single calloused hand on Kachiro's shoulder.

"Thank you." In those two words were the acceptances Kachiro so badly craved and longed for. He felt his heart swell and his throat close up with emotion.

He was first attracted to Kaidou by _his_ mysterious power. Now he watched _him_ because he could, because he wanted to. And because, when they locked gazes across the tennis courts, there was nothing but understanding.


	4. Stray Neko (Golden Pair)

**Title: **Stray Neko  
**Summary:** Eiji is a neko—a sub-breed of humans with cat ears and a tail. Oishi doesn't quite know what to think about the neko following him home like a stray cat.  
**Genres: **AU, Fluff  
**Pairing: **Golden Pair (Eiji/Oishi)  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Notes: **So, I decided to go with using Oishi instead of Shuuichirou, because that's what most people do and it's just easier to write.

* * *

Oishi Shuuichirou sighed to himself. The neko was following him again. This was the third time in the last week that the red-haired half-human, half-cat had decided to follow several paces behind Oishi on his way home from work. The neko wasn't the least bit subtle about it, but so far Oishi hadn't bothered telling the male to stop. It wasn't like the neko was hurting anything. If anything, it was cute.

Still, Oishi was a busy man. He didn't have time to entertain anyone, let alone a hyperactive individual as nekos tended to be.

Oishi arrived at his apartment complex. Usually, at this time, the neko would wander away, disappointed. Today, for whatever reason, Oishi glanced back at him.

The neko's dark blue eyes widened and he blushed, ducking his head. His red cat ears twitched as if in embarrassment and his tail curled around his leg.

Oishi sighed again. He wished he were better at saying no, even to a non-verbal request. "Come on then," he said aloud. "I have some milk inside."

The neko perked up and eagerly he rushed up to Oishi's side. Oishi continued walking to his apartment, hoping he wouldn't regret letting the stray inside. At least, he saw, the neko had the sense to take his slippers off at the door. The poor creature wore only a faded hoodie and sweatpants. Neko couldn't easily get jobs and more often than not were kept as housewives or husbands because of their strangely alluring nature. Still, a number of neko ended up on the street each year and if Oishi had to bet, this was one of them.

"What's your name?" Oishi asked, heading to the kitchen to poor the male a glass of milk. "I'm Oishi Shuuichirou."

"Eiji," the neko said, just a bit meekly. "Thank you for letting me come in, Oishi-sama."

"You don't need to be so formal, Eiji-san," Oishi stated. "Do you have a family?" The neko had only introduced himself with a first name, so he probably didn't, but Oishi had to ask.

Eiji shook his head. "I used to be with the Kikumaru family, nya." He shrugged and said nothing more on the matter.

Seeing the sad look in the neko's eyes, Oishi let the matter drop. He placed a glass of milk in Eiji's hands. "There you go. Drink up." Eiji did, drinking the milk like it was laced with catnip. Oishi smiled at the cute picture.

Checking the time, Oishi sighed. It was late, but he still had to make dinner—especially now that he had a guest. With that, Oishi set about putting together a simple chicken dinner. Eiji spent the whole time watching him, his empty glass of milk still clutched in his hands. Once Oishi had prepared enough, he put two plates on the table and gestured for Eiji to sit down.

Eiji seemed startled to be allowed to sit at the table. Oishi very deliberately didn't think about why. He didn't have time in his life to be an activist, even though he very much didn't like the way most people acted around nekos. He was a doctor, but he'd never treated one of the nekos because they were always taken to veterinarians like regular pets. Oishi thought the whole thing was just ridiculous.

Eiji ate the dinner extremely fast, as if he was worried Oishi would take it away. Oishi said nothing about it, just took Eiji's plate once it was empty and set it in the sink with his own. The dishes were piling up, but he was too tired to do them. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Eiji still sat at the kitchen table like he wasn't sure what to do. Oishi rubbed his eyes. "You can sleep on the couch tonight," he murmured. "I'll get you a blanket." He wished he had a guest room, but his apartment was small. Still, the couch was better than the streets. He was a little worried he would wake up with half his possessions missing and the neko gone, but he didn't have anything too valuable in his house so it should be fine.

Oishi grabbed a blanket from the linen closet. Eiji took it, the tip of his tail twitching and his ears slightly lower than normal. Oishi was too tired to try to figure out what was wrong. "Good night," he said, and then escaped into his bedroom.

Oishi woke up the next morning to his alarm. He blearily turned it off and got ready. He honestly didn't remember about his visitor until he stumbled out into the living room and saw the neko fast asleep curled up on the couch. A smile came to Oishi's lips without thinking. His fingers twitched as he held back to the urge to pet the neko's head. He wasn't sure if Eiji could read, but he wrote the neko a quick note saying to help himself to anything in the fridge and to stay as long as he wanted, and then he left for work.

Work was long that day. Oishi had been sent to the ER for most of the day and he'd dealt with emergency after emergency with barely a lunch break. By the time he was able to head home, he was exhausted. Once again, Oishi cursed his inability to say no. Then again, nothing made him happier than helping people.

Oishi opened the door to his apartment. "I'm home," he called as he took off his shoes.

"Welcome home, nya," came a voice from the kitchen. Eiji poked his head out and smiled shyly.

"Hello, Eiji," Oishi said, hiding his surprise that the neko was still there.

Eiji walked out into the hallway, wringing his hands. "Oishi-kun said it was okay if I took stuff from the fridge, nya."

"That's right," Oishi said, glad Eiji could read. "Is something wrong?"

"Oishi-kun didn't have much stuff, nya," Eiji murmured. "I tried to make Oishi-kun dinner, but…."

"You didn't have to do that!" Oishi said, walking forward. Now he could smell the delicious scent coming from the kitchen. He looked at the kitchen table and his mouth dropped. Several plates were laid out carefully on the table. Oishi saw dumplings and noodles and rice balls. He was stunned. "I had enough for all that?"

"It's not much," Eiji was still saying.

"Eiji!" Oishi stated, cutting the neko off. "It looks delicious. Thank you. Have you eaten yet?"

Ears still twitching nervously, Eiji shook his head.

"Let's eat dinner together then," Oishi said.

The meal tasted as delicious as it looked. Oishi nearly moaned as he bit into the first dumpling. By the time he was finished, he'd never felt more satisfied in his life. He thanked Eiji again. Eiji smiled like Oishi had made his world with a simple compliment. Oishi made a mental note to compliment the neko again… if Eiji stuck around.

It seemed he would. For the next week, Eiji was there every night when Oishi got home with a new mouth-watering meal. Oishi could hardly believe his life. After several nights of the same thing, Oishi realized that Eiji was starved for affection.

On a rare weekend off, Oishi took Eiji grocery shopping with him so they could get whatever Eiji needed to cook with. Eiji went a bit nuts at the grocery store, but Oishi's job paid well and he hardly spent money on himself so he didn't mind. He also got a couple toys for the neko so Eiji would stop staring at his fish like he wanted to dip a hand into the water.

That night, Oishi set up his old T.V. with a movie and sat on the couch. Eiji seemed unsure where to sit, so Oishi patted the couch next to him. By the time the movie was halfway through, Eiji had curled up half on Oishi's lap, lightly dosing while Oishi gently stroke his hair.

Soon enough, Oishi looked back and realized Eiji had been living with him for a month. He couldn't complain. Even his coworkers noted he seemed a lot more relaxed lately. It was nice to always come home to a ready meal, nice to have someone to talk to when he was stressed who would listen without judgment, nice to have a warm body to curl up with while they watched movies or read books.

The thing was, Oishi suddenly realized in the middle of petting Eiji's hair, his body was starting to take the platonic behavior as something else. Mortified, Oishi discovered he'd grown hard with Eiji lying on his lap as they watched another movie together. He coughed and gently tried to extract himself.

"Nya?" Eiji murmured, blinking sleepily. "Why's Oishi-kun leaving? The movie's not done yet."

"I just… need to go to the bathroom," Oishi lied, praying Eiji wouldn't move his hand an inch to the right.

Because the universe was against him, Eiji did. Oishi bit back a moan at the sudden contact, even through his slacks. Eiji froze.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Eiji!" Oishi said, trying to move backward. "I don't, that is, it's not–"

"Oishi-kun likes me, nya?" Eiji asked, eyes wide.

"You don't have… this isn't any–" Oishi tried to say, but Eiji just smiled wide.

"I like Oishi-kun too," Eiji stated and then he leaned forward and kissed Oishi on the mouth.

Oishi's words were muffled by Eiji's lips. He almost pushed Eiji back, almost demanded Eiji never kiss him again, but… but Eiji had been the one to initiate this, hadn't he? Oishi hadn't pressured him into this, had he? And, just once in his life, Oishi wanted to do something selfish.

He kissed Eiji back. Eiji let out a soft mewl of pleasure and pressed closer. Oishi closed his eyes and reached up, running a hand through Eiji's hair. He let his other hand trace across Eiji's lower back. Eiji continued to make soft noises against his lips. Oishi gently brushed his hand down, the tips of his fingers tracing over the base of Eiji's tail.

Eiji let out a low moan. "O-Oishi-kun."

Oishi pulled back and smiled. Eiji was flushed, his eyes blown wide with lust and affection. Oishi bet his matched. He used the hand in Eiji's hair to pull Eiji's face down to Oishi's neck. Eiji went easily, nuzzling against Oishi's shoulder. Oishi cradled the neko.

After a moment of just cuddling like that, Eiji pulled back enough to frown. "Oishi-kun doesn't want to have sex with me?"

"Not now," Oishi murmured, brushing his thumb across Eiji's cheek affectionately. "We can take this slow, can't we?"

Eiji blushed again, but his smile was sweet. "As Oishi-kun wants." He snuggled back closer again. "Anything Oishi-kun wants."

"You too, Eiji," Oishi said. "Okay?"

Eiji pressed a kiss to the side of Oishi's neck in response and Oishi hugged him tighter.


	5. The Little Masochist (Perfect Pair)

**Title: **The Little Masochist  
**Summary: **There was no one who knew Fuji Shuusuke better than Tezuka Kunimitsu, so it wasn't too surprising that Kunimitsu was the first to realize that Fuji wasn't as much of a sadist as everyone thought.  
**Genres: **Character Study, BDSM, High School  
**Pairing: **Tezuka/Fuji S  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Mild Sadism (Tezuka) and Mild Masochism (Fuji)  
**Notes: **Requested by Martyna.

* * *

Kunimitsu was many things: good at tennis, former captain of the Seigaku Middle School team, current captain of his high school tennis team, straight A senior at said high school, silent, stoic, hard working, and the best friend of one Fuji Shuusuke. He was occasionally oblivious, as seen by the number of girls _and_ boys Fuji said had a crush on him that he never noticed. There were two things, though, that Kunimitsu was very good at observing: those being anything related to tennis, and the aforementioned Fuji Shuusuke.

He'd started observing Fuji the moment he met the closed-eyed prodigy. It had first been for Fuji's tennis. There was nothing that drew Kunimitsu in more than well-played tennis. But almost three years after they'd won Nationals together, Kunimitsu realized he'd begun observing other things about Fuji too.

After all, how else would he know Fuji's favorite fruit wasn't Fuji apples, like most of their teammates would have guessed, but was actually prickly pear fruit? He knew that Fuji's favorite book was _The Little Prince_ and that Fuji was currently working on trying to read it in the original French. He knew that Fuji was also a prodigy at playing the piano but had chosen tennis and had never regretted that decision. He knew Fuji loved cacti over all other plants and that he wanted to own several horses.

They were third years together at their high school and the only two there that had come from Seigaku. Kunimitsu had admitted long ago that Fuji was his best friend, but he'd realized recently that Fuji was more than that to him.

Once Kunimitsu came to a decision, about anything, he stuck by it. He'd figured out he _wanted_ Fuji, wanted him in the same way those star-struck fangirls that followed the prodigy around did, but no one knew Fuji like Kunimitsu did. All he had to do was figure out what exactly Fuji wanted.

For the past six years, Kunimitsu had observed Fuji without realizing it. Once he started doing it consciously, he learned far more than he'd ever thought he would.

He saw how Fuji always opened his eyes in their shared literature class, because he loved books of all forms. He saw how Fuji made sure to eat his vegetables first, and then his rice. He saw how Fuji always ordered a new flavor of milkshake every time they went out to eat as a team, reminding Kunimitsu of his old propensity to try Inui's new concoctions.

What was even more interesting was how Fuji acted around him. He saw how Fuji always walked between Kunimitsu and crowds, as if to protect him. He saw how Fuji always knew when Kunimitsu was thirsty and would offer a water bottle before Kunimitsu would even think to get up. He saw how Fuji lingered just a little too close, smiled just a little too wide, whenever Kunimitsu acknowledged him. He saw how Fuji spent just a little more time trying to press Kunimitsu's buttons until he gave into the urge to force Fuji to run laps around the courts.

_Oh_, Kunimitsu thought as he sent Fuji on another set of laps. He watched Fuji run, watched the way the prodigy's shoulders relaxed as soon as he was ordered off.

Fuji Shuusuke wasn't a sadist, Kunimitsu realized then. He was the exact opposite. And because Kunimitsu hadn't known, because no one knew, Fuji got his needs fulfilled by pushing and pushing until he was punished for it.

Kunimitsu had to close his eyes and push the topic into the back of his mind, because he couldn't be thinking about that at practice. He had to concentrate on tennis, not on how much it aroused him—the sudden image of Fuji begging him to be punished.

After practice finished, after they'd all taken showers in the locker room and changed back into their normal clothes, Kunimitsu twitched his fingers in Fuji's direction. Fuji came to his side immediately and Kunimitsu had to swallow back the sudden urge to praise Fuji, to praise him for his constant companionship and his willing submission and all the things he'd done for Kunimitsu before he'd been paying attention enough to notice.

"You're sleeping over at my house tonight," Kunimitsu ordered, like usual. And wasn't that strange, that it had become usual for him to order Fuji around even off the court? And wasn't it even stranger that Fuji didn't even pause, just pulled out his phone to call his parents and tell him he'd be sleeping at the Tezuka residence?

They'd slept over at each other's houses before, usually on nights before big tests when they'd studied together or sometimes before big tournaments when Kunimitsu had wanted to make sure Fuji would get the right amount of sleep. Tomorrow was neither, but Fuji hadn't questioned him, had trusted that Kunimitsu had a reason.

It was heady, that amount of trust. Kunimitsu focused on settling himself down as they walked to his house, because he couldn't jump Fuji yet, didn't even know for sure that Fuji was sexually attracted to him. He couldn't assume, because he didn't know if Fuji would go for it only because Kunimitsu wanted him to. He needed a straight answer, needed some verbal confirmation of what he was seeing now between them, and then maybe he'd be able to give Fuji was he so desperately needed in a better way than he'd been unknowingly doing the past six years.

They reached Kunimitsu's home. His parents were both gone for the week. They trusted him to take care of himself and often went off for weeks at a time to various places around the world. This time, they'd even taken Kunimitsu's grandfather with him, so the house was completely empty.

Kunimitsu led Fuji to the kitchen instead of his bedroom. He was hungry and he knew Fuji would be too, so he wasted no time in making a simple meal for the both of them. Fuji perched on the table, watching him.

After he'd set the rice to boil, Kunimitsu looked over at his best friend. Fuji was watching him with his eyes open. Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow.

"You want to tell me something," Fuji stated. "Or ask me something."

Kunimitsu nodded, because of course Fuji had realized that. Fuji watched him almost as much, or perhaps more, than Kunimitsu now watched Fuji.

"Both," Kunimitsu said eventually. "Eat first."

Fuji accepted that easily, closing his eyes again. Kunimitsu made a plate for Fuji, placing a generous helping of wasabi on the side, and then one for himself. They ate in silence, as most of the things they did together. They'd never much had need for words between them.

As soon as Kunimitsu finished his last bite, Fuji was there to take his plate and put it in the sink. Kunimitsu always did dishes on the weekend when his parents were gone, which Fuji knew by know.

Fuji turned back to Kunimitsu, obviously curious. Kunimitsu considered taking the conversation to his bedroom, except he didn't want Fuji to feel trapped if he was reading this wrong. He stayed seated, letting Fuji have the height advantage for now.

"I don't believe you're sadistic," Kunimitsu said. Fuji opened his eyes just a crack.

"Mah, I think everyone we've played would disagree with that, Buchou."

"They don't know you like I do." Kunimitsu met Fuji's cerulean gaze. "I think you're masochistic, Shuusuke. I think you push at me because you _want_ to be punished."

Fuji's eyes were fully open now and Kunimitsu knew the shorter male enough to see the surprise in them. Fuji smiled a second later and Kunimitsu saw it as him trying to repair his mask. "I just want your attention, Kunimitsu. You know I'm selfish."

"Yes," Kunimitsu agreed. He stood and in one fluid movement trapped Fuji against the countertop. "You have my attention, Shuusuke. You've had it for a long time. My question is, what kind of attention are you looking for?"

Fuji looked up at him. "What kind are you offering?"

Kunimitsu kissed him. He wrapped an arm around Fuji's back, pressing one hand between Fuji's shoulder blades, and kissed him like it might be the last time he'd ever be allowed to. Fuji kissed back, at first slowly and then with more vigor. By the time Kunimitsu pulled away, they were both panting a bit.

Kunimitsu rested his forehead on Fuji's for a moment, before he pulled back completely. "If you want this, Shuusuke, then you must know me. If I focus all my attention on you, it won't be like it was before. I won't let it be." He pursed his lips for a moment, wondering what else he could say to get his point across. "If you're mine, you'll be _mine_."

Fuji was slowly recovering. "I'm already yours. You know that."

Kunimitsu shook his head. "Not like this." He took a deep breath. "If you think you can handle the full brunt of my attention, follow me upstairs. If not, you can leave and tomorrow we'll go back to what we were before." It was all at once a challenge, a threat, and a plea. Kunimitsu didn't want Fuji to follow him just because he could, he wanted Fuji to follow him because he wanted to, needed to.

"Take as long as you need," Kunimitsu added. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Inside his room, Kunimitsu shed his school jacket and his tie, leaving him in just a white button-down and brown slacks. His room was neat, as always. Kunimitsu scrutinized it with a careful eye to prevent himself from thinking about the male downstairs.

It only took a minute before he felt Fuji at his doorway. Kunimitsu turned and smiled. He saw Fuji's body stutter at the expression. Kunimitsu knew he didn't smile often, but he couldn't help it, seeing Fuji standing there with those cerulean eyes fixed on Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu held out a hand. Fuji stepped forward and took it. Kunimitsu pulled him forward and buried his other hand into Fuji's soft hair. "Tell me," he murmured.

"I'm yours, Kunimitsu," Fuji stated again.

"I'm glad." Kunimitsu tugged sharply at Fuji's hair and watched, elated and aroused and honestly in love, as Fuji shivered at the sensation. "Shuusuke."

Fuji tucked his head against Kunimitsu's chest and Kunimitsu let him. For now, it was more than enough.


End file.
